sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change global news 2008 Jul-Dec
December 2008 *Attorney-General close to referring the case of the Kingsnorth Six to the (UK) Court of Appeal in an effort to remove the defence of ‘lawful excuse' from activists, December 18 Greenpeace, December 18 On Sunday (December 12 2008) the New York Times included the Kingsnorth defence in its annual list of the most influential ideas that will change our lives. *Australian Prime Minister heckled over 5% climate target, December 17 Wikinews, December 17 *2008 tenth warmest year on record, December 16 Met Office, December 16 *Australia announces that it will cut greenhouse gas emissions by between 5% and 15% by 2020, from the 2000 levels, December 15 BBC news, December 15 *Scientists find stronger warming in the Arctic compared to the rest of the globe, a process tied to the rapid decline of summer Arctic sea ice, December 9 National Snow and Ice Data Center, December 9 November 2008 *Obama Commits the USA to Climate Action! November 18 350.org, November 18 *Emissions of 40 industrialized countries rose by 2.3 percent in the time-frame 2000 to 2006, UNFCCC, November 17 UNFCCC, November 17 October 2008 *Global methane levels on the rise again, October 30 CSIRO, October 30 After eight years of near-zero growth in atmospheric methane concentrations, levels have again started to rise. “Now that methane levels have resumed their growth, global warming may accelerate.” *China warns on emissions control, October 29 BBC news, October 29 *Big decline in depth of Arctic winter sea ice, October 28 The Guardian, October 28 *Australia's Stern review warns of runaway global warming, October 27 guardian.co.uk, October 27 September 2008 * flow speeds up; poor countries now lead, The accelerating rise in carbon dioxide emissions puts the world on a fast-track to warming, September 26 Dot Earth, New York Times blog, September 26 *European parliament votes to crack down on gas guzzlers, September 25 Greenpeace, September 25 The European Commission last year put forward a proposal to cut emissions from passenger vehicles to 130g /km by 2012. The current EU average is 158g /km. The environment committee effectively backed up that proposal in a vote today, and also approved a non-binding target of "no more than" 95g /km for 2020, subject to a review in 2014. The final text will now be negotiated between the Parliament, EU environment ministers and the European Commission. place August 2008 *New deal agreed to help protect one of the largest 'carbon stores' on Earth, August 15 Greenpeace, August 15 July 2008 *'Climate emergency rally, Melbourne'. The Climate emergency rally and human sign event was held on Saturday July 5, 2008 in Melbourne, Australia. The rally was organised and attended by more than 50 community groups concerned about lack of government action on climate change. About 5,000 people attended. The rally followed yesterday's release of economist Ross Garnaut's draft report on climate change that warned Australia risked losing natural wonders like the Great Barrier Reef and Kakadu if it didn't act now to combat global warning. greenlivingpedia, July 5, 2008 News Sources *Climate Indymedia - established to spread news and grass roots activism *Australian Climate Forum Related topics *Peak oil * *Drought References Category:Global News Category:Climate change